The present disclosure relates to a propeller system, and more particularly to a structure therefor.
Existing hydraulic pitch change propeller systems utilizes a pitch change actuator with a piston which translates in a hydraulic cylinder. The piston is attached to a translating yoke which changes propeller blade pitch through offset blade pins and bearings. Neither the hub nor the gearbox propshaft are used in the accomplishment of the pitch change actuation functionality.